


Stingier Things

by EarlyMorningRain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyMorningRain/pseuds/EarlyMorningRain
Summary: Eleven and Mike are entering a new stage in their relationship - one where he must provide the punishment she needs.





	1. The Punishing of Jane Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of Season 3.

"Sorry, Mike," Eleven said for the fifth time since the conversation began, rubbing her hands and looking sincerely repentant. But Mike just kept on scolding her.

They were sitting next to each other in Eleven's living room. Her adoptive father, Hopper, was not home. When she'd been adopted by him, Eleven had taken the name Jane Hopper, but her friends still called her 'Eleven', or 'El' for short.

"I know you're sorry, El. I know you are, it's just..." Mike said. Eleven thought that Mike looked more scared than annoyed. "It's just that you keep doing this and it needs to stop, because... because we need to keep you safe."

Eleven swallowed and nodded. She knew that Mike was right. She needed to stop using her powers out in the open or someone was bound to see her using them, and then they might come to take her away. This time it had been a dog chasing a cat - Eleven just had to help the poor cat, she just had to. So, without thinking twice about it, she telekinetically lifted the cat and placed it on top of a house, out of the dog's reach. They were lucky (again) that there hadn't been any witnesses. So yes, Mike was right, just as he'd been right the previous twenty times. She knew that Mike was right, but she just couldn't help herself. She needed some sort of incentive to make her think twice before acting. She needed... needed...

Her eyes burst open with a sudden revelation. Her buns clenched, too. She'd just realized what she needed.

"Whupping," she said.

Miked looked at her and frowned. "Huh?"

"I need whupping," she said, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "_You_ whup _me_."

Mike took a moment to take her words in. A whupping. That's what Eleven called a spanking because that's what Hopper called a spanking. Hopper whupped Eleven whenever she misbehaved - Mike knew all about it because she always told Mike afterwards. Mike always shrugged it off and even teased Eleven about it. He'd explained to her that spankings were just an ordinary fact of life for every kid living in the town of Hawkins. Particularly for girls, in fact, given that they were spanked all through their teenage years, and sometimes beyond those years.

And now Eleven was asking him to spank her? Him, her own boyfriend? Sure, boyfriends spanking their girlfriends was also a common practice in Hawkins, but it usually started in the late years of high school, not at Mike and Eleven's current age. Mike had dreamed about spanking Eleven some day, he'd even had wet dreams about it, and now she was straight-out asking him to do it. He couldn't decide if he was more elated or distressed about the idea. Hopper would not be coming home for a few more hours, at least, so they had privacy.

"Uh, you know... that might not be such a bad idea," he said, feeling a stirring in his pants.

She smiled and nodded. "It will help."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," he said. "I mean, uh, it _would_ hurt your butt, of course, but what I mean is, um..."

Eleven chuckled. "I understand."

Mike chuckled, too. Then he cleared his throat. "Ok, so... how do we do it?"

Eleven was glad that he'd agreed to her idea. She knew that whuppings did, in fact, help her think twice before acting. They had when it came to matters at home, at least - Hopper's whuppings had slowly but effectively been turning her into a well-behaved adoptive daughter at home. She stood and led Mike by the hand to her bedroom. Then she pointed to her bed.

"Hopper whups me on the bed," she said. "Sit."

"Uh, ok," he said and sat on the bed. "What next?"

Standing a couple of paces in front of him, Eleven bit her lips on the inside of her mouth and her legs started squirming, as if she wanted to pee. "Hopper whups my naked butt. I must take the pants off."

"Oh," he said. "Uh, of course."

For several seconds, she just stood there, blushing and squirming. Then Mike thought that they weren't going to go through with it after all. It was just too embarrassing for her, he realized. Taking her pants off in front of her boyfriend so he could spank her bare butt? What had he been thinking? Perhaps he can bring up the subject again in four or five years, if they were still a couple.

But then, Eleven pulled her pants and panties down to her ankles in a flash. She covered her pubic area with both hands so Mike couldn't see it. But even so, here was Mike's girlfriend, naked from the waist down, blushing and waiting for him to spank her bare bottom.

"Oh, wow," Mike said. Then he swallowed.

Eleven giggled as she stared at Mike's groin. He looked down to realize that a small tent had formed on his pants.

"Oh!" he said as he hurried to cover the tent with both arms. "Sorry!"

Eleven chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine."

"Sorry, it's just... it's just that..."

She smiled and shook her head again. "I know. You have boner. It's fine."

"Uh, ok, if you say so..." he said and slowly put his arms away, uncovering his small tent. "What now?"

Her face turned serious. "Now you whup me hard. Ok?"

"Ok," he said.

"Hard," she repeated with a firmer tone of voice, lifting a hand from her groin to point her index finger at him, for emphasis. Around the outskirts of the hand that remained covering her pubic area, Mike could spy a few dark, curly hairs. His erection throbbed in appreciation.

"Ok, ok," he said, nodding. "I will whup hard. I promise."

She smiled and hurried to stretch herself across his lap. Her bare bottom was now perfectly positioned for a spanking. His left hand rested on the small of her back, but his right hand hesitated to touch her bottom. It looked just too wonderful to Mike - two gorgeous round globes, delightful in every way. He finally managed to place his hand on her left butt-cheek and left it there for a moment, savoring the feel. He took a deep breath.

Eleven had shivered when she'd felt Mike's hand touch her bare butt. It was an embarrassing sensation. She wished that he would get a move on already.

"Whup!" she said, startling him.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry!" he said.

He started spanking her. It was the first time that he'd ever spanked anyone, and he wasn't sure how hard he needed to smack.

"Hard!" she said.

Mike spanked harder. Was it hard enough now? He tried to imagine how Hopper must do it. He thought that Hopper probably went to town on her butt, every time.

"Harder!" she said.

Ok, so he needed to spank as hard as he could - that was the answer. As hard and fast as possible and hope that it was good enough. He smacked her at full force, repeatedly, and found himself enjoying it. He loved the way her round buns bounced with every smack.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she then said. "Yes! Ow! This! Ow! Is fine! Ow!"

He smiled. It looked like he was going to cut it, after all. After a little while, she started squirming over his lap and he struggled a little to keep her in position. Then she started crying out a little louder. Mike thought that she would ask him to stop, but she didn't. When her bottom had turned pink, Mike decided that it was time to stop.

He let her up and she started rubbing her bottom with both hands. Mike stared, transfixed, at Eleven's dark patch of pubic hair, which was now in plain sight. Eleven realized that Mike was staring at it and suddenly remembered that she was still naked from the waist down. Mortified, she hurried to pull her panties and pants back on. Then she resumed rubbing her stinging bottom. She was sniffling a little and her eyes were watery, but no tears had escaped them.

"Uh, are you ok?" Mike said. "I mean, how do you feel?"

"Whupped," she said as she kept on rubbing. Both of them laughed.

"Was that ok, then? Did I do it right?"

"Yes. Fine," she said. "Now, you must scold."

"What?"

"Scold. Tell me to think twice. Hopper always scolds after a whupping."

"Oh. Ok, um..." he said. Then he cleared his throat. "El? I hope this span... I hope this whupping helps you think twice before using your powers in public again. It's too risky, and... and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She smiled, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, her hands never leaving her bottom. Then she stood upright again.

"I know," she said. "Thank you, Mike. I will try to think twice."

"Great," he said. "So, what do you think, do I whup as well as Hopper?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No," she said. "Hopper whups very harder."

***

The next day, Eleven and Max were having sundaes at Scoops Ahoy, the ice cream parlor in the just-opened Starcourt Mall. Eleven was telling Max all about her whupping from the day before.

"Oh, wow." Max said. "I knew that Hopper roasted your butt pretty regularly, but I never would've thought that Mike would do it."

Eleven smiled. "It was fine. But, embarrassing."

"I bet it was," Max said, through a mouthful of ice cream. She swallowed it and then she leaned forward on the table. "Did you get it on the bare?"

"Bare?" Eleven said.

"You know, bare butt," Max said, sitting back. "With your panties down, I mean."

"Oh. Yes, it was bare butt," Eleven said and they both giggled.

"Pretty embarrassing, huh?" Max said.

"Yes. He saw my hair, too."

"Your hair? Oh, you mean your pubes! Well, that's embarrassing, too. But I guess being embarrassed is part of the punishment, right?"

"Pubes?"

"Yeah, your hair down there," Max said, pointing at her own groin. "Pubes. Bush. Hair down there."

"Oh. Yes, he saw pubes," Eleven said and they giggled again.

"I bet he did. Did he spank hard?" Max said and had another spoonful.

"No. Very weak," Eleven said with a frown. "He needs to whup harder."

"What? You mean you actually want him to spank you harder?"

"Yes," Eleven said, with a determined look on her face. "Hard. Like Hopper whups."

Max blinked. "Why?"

"Hard whuppings help me think twice," Eleven mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. "Behave better."

"I see," Max said. Then she leaned forward on the table again and lowered her voice. "Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but... I agree with you."

"You agree?" Eleven said with a big smile.

Max smiled, too. "Yes, I do. Girls in Hawkins are lucky to get spanked all through their teens. We can take it better than boys, anyway. And it helps us 'think twice', like you said. Helps us improve ourselves."

"You like whuppings?" Eleven said, arching an eyebrow.

Max coughed. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, I hate getting spanked. I mean, it hurts, right? I just happen to think that spankings are good for me. They've helped me, even with small stuff. Do you want to know how I got so good at Dig Dug?"

"With whuppings?" Eleven said. "Really?"

Max smiled and nodded. "Every time that I visited the arcade and didn't improve my own score, I went home, locked myself in my bedroom and gave myself a little spanking. Just hard enough to go to bed with a stinging bottom."

"Wow," Eleven said. "With your hand?"

Max shrugged. "Sometimes I used my hand, sometimes I used other stuff. Like I said, I don't enjoy spankings but I learned that I can take them and gain from them. The benefits are greater than the cost. Which is why I'm glad to have people who roast my butt whenever I need it." she said and had the last spoonful of her sundae.

"You mean your mom," Eleven said, having a spoonful herself.

"Right," Max said as she put the empty glass away. Then she bit her lower lip and seemed to be considering something. "Well... her and Lucas."

Eleven choked on the mouthful of ice cream that she'd been eating. Her eyes burst wide open. "Lucas?"

"Shhh!" Max said with a finger on her lips, looking around to see if anyone was overhearing. It seemed that no one was close enough. Plus, there was a lot of background noise in the mall. From the speakers in the Scoops Ahoy locale, Madonna was loudly admitting that she was a material girl. "Keep it down. It's supposed to be a secret."

Eleven silently formed the word 'wow' with her lips.

"All right, simmer down, I'll tell you all about it," Max said. "Lucas has been spanking me for a while now."

"Bare butt?"

"Yes."

"He see pubes?"

Max snorted. "Yes, he see pubes."

"Embarrassing!"

"Yes. It's funny, but even after so many spankings, it's still a little embarrassing."

"He whups hard?"

"Oh, yes," Max said with a wince. "But that's mostly because he uses my hairbrush."

"Hairbrush?" Eleven said, looking confused. The she mimicked brushing her own hair, to see if they were talking about the same thing.

Max smiled. "Yes, that kind of hairbrush. Look, have you noticed that the back of wooden hairbrushes are smooth and hard?"

Eleven still looked confused. "Back of hairbrush," she said. "Yes. Hard."

"Hard enough to...?" Max said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh," Eleven said. She had got it. "Oh!"

Max smiled and nodded. "Now you got it."

"He brushes your butt?"

Max snorted. "Yes. With the back of the brush, that is. He usually starts with his hand and then switches to the hairbrush at some point. When I do something really bad, though, he uses the hairbrush right from the beginning," she said and winced. "I can't sit down for ages after those ones."

"And you think twice, yes? After getting brushed?"

"You bet your butt I do. I mean, for a while, at least."

Eleven looked away and seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then her eyes turned back toward Max and she smiled.

"What?" Max said. "What are you thinking?"

"I need hairbrush," Eleven said. "I need Mike to brush my butt."

Max smiled. "Well, we're at the mall already. Let's shop, then."

Eleven smiled back. Max was a good friend to her and now she was also an ally in her current predicament. She was now sure that she was on the right path in the matter of behavioral improvement.

But then a strange sensation made her smile vanish. She sensed something at her left - something cold? She turned in that direction and saw, in a booth across from theirs, a girl not much older than them, using an ice cube to rub her own neck and face with. The girl's companion -a boy from a similar age- was asking her what the matter was, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Max noticed it, too, and shrugged. "That's weird. Maybe she's sick."

"Maybe," Eleven agreed. But she wished she knew the reason for the peculiar sensation that she was getting from the 'sick' girl. Eleven just knew that she didn't like it.

***

Browsing the products at JCPenney's beauty department, Eleven and Max were ready to give up. All of the available hairbrushes were plastic and flimsy - completely inadequate for a serious butt-roasting. They'd had the same bad luck at Claire's, a few minutes before.

Max threw her arms to the sides in defeat. "Aren't malls supposed to have everything we could want, anyway? I thought for sure we'd find a good, stingy hairbrush here at JCPenney's."

"Stingy?" Eleven said, still browsing the products.

"Yes, stingy. Meaning one that would make your butt really sting when you get it from Mike. Am I right?"

"Yes," Eleven said, nodding. "Yes, I need stingy."

"But the ones in this store look pretty sting-less," Max said, then sighed. "I guess tomorrow we can try some stores downtown. Maybe we can find one at Melvald's."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them.

They turned to see a smiling girl approaching them. She had dark blonde hair and was wearing a red t-shirt and a name tag with the name 'Jennifer' on it. Max guessed her age at maybe eighteen.

"Did I hear you girls mention the words 'stingy' and 'hairbrush'?" Jennifer said. "Can I help you find what I think you're looking for?"

Max blushed and looked hesitant. "Um, actually, we were just..."

"Yes, please," Eleven said to Jennifer. "We want a stingy hairbrush."

"Of course," Jennifer said, her smile broadening. "Please follow me. I'll lead you to our behavioral department."

Max and Eleven followed her. "Behavioral department?" Max said to herself.

They walked down the aisles through the women's department. Then they made a turn and walked right through the racks of the lingerie and pajamas department, until they hit a wall with several types of wooden hairbrushes hanging from hooks.

Eleven smiled. The hairbrushes looked large and strong. "Stingy," she said.

"Oh, yes," Jennifer said. "Both my mom and my boyfriend own one of these, and you can guess whose bottom they love to use it on," she said with a theatrical grimace and the three of them shared a laugh.

Eleven turned to Max. "Which one?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. They all look stingy enough. Just pick the one you like best, I guess."

Eleven took one and looked it over, caressing its back. Then she closed her eyes and whacked the palm of her own hand with it. As she did so, she tried to picture Mike in her mind, whacking her bottom with the hairbrush. Thanks to the versatility of her psychic powers and her strong connection with Mike, Eleven was able to construct such a scene in a mental simulation where she could experience it almost as if it were really happening. For a few seconds, she was not at JCPenney's with her eyes closed, but over Mike's lap, feeling the smack of the hairbrush not on the palm of her hand, but on her bare bottom. She could even hear herself cry out when it struck upon her tail.

But it was not enough. Max was right - the two of them were strong and could probably take a good butt-roasting with the best of them. She wanted results. And for that, she needed to get Mike an effective tool.

She opened her eyes, put the hairbrush back and picked a different one from the wall. Then she closed her eyes again and whacked her hand with it as she repeated the psychic simulation, with similar results. Then she tried a third hairbrush -one that felt sturdier than the previous ones- and the simulation went a little bit different. She heard her mental self cry out harder, saw herself squirm across Mike's lap, felt a tear escape from her left eye, and even heard Mike snicker with satisfaction. She opened her eyes and was surprised to realize that her buns were clenched. Her buns feared this hairbrush.

She turned toward Jennifer and smiled, handing her the sturdy hairbrush. "This one," she said. "It's perfect."

"Great choice," Jennifer said, taking it. "This is one of our strongest hairbrushes in stock. Maybe the strongest one, in fact, so I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied with it. Or, um, someone's mother will be, anyway," she said and giggled.

"Or someone's boyfriend," Max said. Eleven made a face at her, as if telling her to shush.

"Of course," Jennifer said. "Anyway, if you are ever looking for something a bit more intense, come back and I will show you some other things from our special catalog. Things that you won't find exhibited in the store."

"Other things?" Max said.

"Stingier things," Eleven said.

"Exactly," Jennifer said. "Stingier things."


	2. BADMAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max invites Eleven to a sleepover, giving Eleven a chance to learn more about her disciplinary regime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the events of Season 3.

"Ok, El, listen," Max said as she closed her bedroom's door from the inside. It was the day after they'd bought Eleven's hairbrush at JCPenney's. "I'll tell you why invited you to stay over tonight."

Sitting on Max's bed, Eleven frowned, questioningly. "Sleepover," she said. "Right?"

"Well, sure," Max said, sitting next to her friend. "But there's a special reason, too."

Eleven gave her a naughty smile. "Rob Lowe magazines?" she said, her hand moving to touch her own pubic area over her pants. "Mastur-bation?"

"Oh no, not that!" Max said. "I mean, sure, we can do that later if you want, like we did last time. But the real reason I wanted you to stay over tonight is that I'm in trouble."

Eleven frowned. "Danger? Can I help?"

"No, no danger. It's not like that, it's..." Max gave her a sheepish smile. "It's just that I'm going to get it tonight."

"Get it? Oh!" Eleven said, understanding. "You will get a whupping!"

Max giggled and nodded. "Right. I'm going to get a goodnight spanking at bedtime."

Eleven started to rise. "I will go home," she said.

"No, no, don't go," Max said, grabbing Eleven's wrist. "Listen, I want you to watch."

"Watch your whupping?" Eleven said, sitting on the bed again.

"Yes," Max said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, I've never had anyone to share this with before, you know? I mean a friend who gets spanked, too. And now, you and I have been talking about spankings, and... and we even bought a hairbrush together. I don't know, it's just, I guess I've just enjoyed sharing all of this with you, ok? And I'd like us to keep sharing."

Eleven smiled and took Max's hand in hers. "We are good friends."

"Right," Max said, returning the smile. "Also, I thought that watching my spanking might help you know what to expect when Mike starts using your new hairbrush."

"Yes. Good idea. But, you will be embarrassed?"

Max shrugged. "Yeah, well, I guess it'll be embarrassing to have someone watch my spanking. But that someone will be you, so I don't really mind," she said as she brushed back a strand of her red, wavy hair.

"Thank you," Eleven said. "I will enjoy watching the fire-works," she said and giggled.

"Oh, yeah?" Max said, giving her friend a friendly push on the arm. "I bet you will, won't you? Well, maybe later I can watch one of your 'whuppings', too."

"Ok," Eleven said. " You want to watch a Hopper whupping? Or a Mike whupping?"

Max shrugged. "Whichever happens first," she said. "I bet you cry like a baby from the very beginning, don't you?"

"I'm not a baby!" Eleven said and returned Max's friendly push as they both laughed. "I bet you say: 'Oh, mom, please stop! my butt hurts!'" Eleven said with a theatrical voice as she wiped invisible tears from her eyes.

Max snorted. "Oh, yeah? Well, I bet you say: 'Oh, please, Hopper, not with my pants down! It's embarrassing!'"

Eleven chuckled. "Hopper doesn't whup me with pants down."

"He doesn't spank you on the bare?"

"Bare butt, yes. But I don't wear pants when he whups me. I wear pajamas."

"Oh, well, same thing. You pull down your pajama bottoms, then."

Eleven shook her head. "No. It's drop-seat pajamas."

"Oh, I see. Hmm... so that way he can spank your bare bottom but you don't have to get completely naked from the waist down."

Eleven nodded in response.

"Nice," Max said, arching her eyebrows. "Well, that's definitely going into our shopping list. A pair of drop-seat pajamas for me."

Eleven gave her two thumbs up.

"Speaking of which, we'd better start changing into our pajamas now," Max said. "Here, let me get them," she said, rising from the bed.

Eleven had not brought her own pajamas because she had not known that Max would invite her to stay overnight. She stood up and took her shirt and pants off, while Max searched her drawers and picked a pair of pajamas for each of them. She handed one to Eleven and then pulled off her own t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Voltron!" Eleven said with a smile, pointing at Max's panties, which featured the robotic character on the front. Then, she turned around to show Max the back of her own panties, where the Scooby-Doo gang were riding their 'Mystery Machine' van.

"Nice," Max said and snickered. "I like that show, too."

They put on their pajamas and then Max turned on the radio, where Tina Turner was asking what's love got to do with it.

"Why are you getting a whupping?" Eleven said.

Max shrugged. "Oh, you know, the usual reasons. Talking back to mom. Not doing as I am told. That kind of stuff."

"Bad Max," Eleven said, smiling. "She will whup you very hard."

Max snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Mom's not going to spank me tonight."

Eleven frowned. "But you said..."

"Lucas is going to," Max said.

"Oh!" said Eleven, raising her eyebrows. "He whups you at home? Your mom knows?"

"Sure she knows. Lucas and I asked for her permission a while ago. And once she realized that Lucas does such a good job of it, she started letting him handle most of my spankings."

Eleven seemed to consider this. "Should I... should I ask Hopper's permission? For Mike to whup me?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's different in every family. If you think Hopper won't have any objections, maybe you should."

Eleven thought about it. She suspected that Hopper would definitely have objections. She decided that she would need to keep it a secret from him.

"Let's watch some TV while we wait for Lucas," Max said, turning the radio off and opening her bedroom's door. "C'mon, I think the A-Team is on."

***

A few minutes later, in the living room, Max and Eleven were sitting next to each other on the large sofa, trying to watch an episode of the A-Team. 'Trying', Max thought, was the operative word, since the living room was right next to the kitchen, where Susan -Max's mom- was doing the dishes and trying to make conversation with them, regardless of Max's evident signs of annoyance. Eleven, for some reason, didn't seem to mind, and looked perfectly happy watching the TV show.

"And then Linda said," Susan continued as she washed another plate. "She said that Laura would not eat her soup, even though she has always loved her soup. Laura kept saying that it was too hot. Isn't that funny?"

Max rolled her eyes. She was starting to realize that her mom would never give up trying to talk to them, so she might as well go along with it, even if the conversation had to be about one of Max's classmates that Max didn't even really get along with. "Maybe it _was_ too hot," Max said.

"That's what I told Linda," Susan said. "But she said that such a thing had never bothered her daughter before. Funny, right? Anyway, Linda simply turned Laura over her knee and made her bottom hotter than the soup. And just like that," Susan paused to snap her fingers. "Problem solved. Laura was eating her soup again. Nothing like a sound spanking to set a young lady straight, is what I always say. And Linda used the wooden spoon, too. You haven't been spanked with the wooden spoon in a while, have you, sweetie?"

Max sighed and rolled her eyes again. "I got my butt blistered with the spoon last week, mom."

Susan turned her head halfway around. "Really? Are you sure? I remember spanking you with it a couple of months ago. But last week, you say? Let's see, I spanked you with the hairbrush on monday... then with the leather sandal on thursday... and then..."

"I said I got it with the spoon last week, but I didn't say I got it from you," Max said. "I got it from Lucas. On tuesday."

"Oh, that's right! I remember now," Susan said. "So that's what he used, is it? I was busy doing the laundry at the time, but I perfectly remember hearing you bawling your head off. I should've guessed that he was using the spoon, since you always cry up a storm with the spoon," Susan said.

Max sighed. "I always bawl my head off when Lucas spanks me, mom. Regardless of what he's using. You should know that by now."

Susan laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right, sweetie. He's such a handy young man, isn't he? Don't let that one get away, you hear? He's a keeper."

"Geez, mom, do you remember my age? I'm not planning to get married any time soon, so I'll dump his ass whenever I want to."

"Watch your language, young lady, or I'll ask Lucas to wash your mouth with soap after your bedtime spanking," Susan said.

"Sorry," Max said, softening her tone. She certainly didn't want a mouth soaping on top of her spanking. She _hated_ mouth soapings.

Susan continued working on the dishes, but it seemed that the conversation had ended. Max then thought that she might be able to watch the rest of the A-Team's episode in peace, after all. At her side, Eleven seemed to be enjoying on the show, and Max was glad about that. But then, Max realized that Eleven was doing something other than just watching - her hand was inside her pajama bottoms. And it was moving.

"El!" Max said, lowering her voice so that Susan couldn't overhear. " What are you doing?"

Eleven smiled at her friend, but the hand in her pajamas did not stop moving. "Mastur-bation," she said, lowering her voice as well. Then, with her free hand, she pointed at the TV. "Dirk Benedict."

Max turned toward the TV and saw the handsome actor performing his role on the show. Then she turned back towards Eleven. "Stop it, El. Can't you see that mom is in the next room? She could walk in here any minute and see you doing this."

Eleven slipped her hand out of her pajama bottoms and frowned. "What is the problem? Dirk Benedict is cute."

"Yes, he is. A little too old for my tastes, but whatever. But listen, El, you can't just start masturbating every time you see a cute guy, without thinking about where you are or who might see you."

"Think twice," Eleven said, nodding. "I know. I don't mastur-bate when boys are near, because, it's embarrassing. But now, no boys are near. Billy is not home."

"Yes, but mom is home. And she's a girl, sure, but... she's also a mom. So it's embarrassing if she sees you."

Eleven seemed to consider this and stopped frowning. "Oh," she said and nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Max said. "Besides, we can do it later in my bedroom, like I said before."

Eleven smiled. "Rob Lowe magazines," she said.

"Yes. But for now, just try to contain yourself," Max said. "You know, El, this keeps happening a lot. I mean, geez, I keep catching you doing it under the desk at school, pretty much every day. Lucky for us that we sit at the back of the class. But seriously, how often do you masturbate, anyway?"

Eleven shrugged. "Six times a day? Maybe seven."

Max lifted her eyebrows. "Are you serious? Is it another of your superpowers or something? Super-horniness?"

Eleven chuckled. "Funny."

"I'm not an expert, but it sounds like too much."

"Why?" Eleven said. "It feels good."

Max snorted. "Yeah, I know it feels good. Listen, you just gotta be more careful, ok? Stop doing it where people might be around."

"Ok," Eleven said, nodding. Then she smiled. "But if you are only one around, it's ok. Because we are good friends."

Max returned the smile. "Yeah, ok. It's fine if it's just _us_ around."

They said nothing more as they watched the rest of the A-Team's episode. Susan eventually finished with the dishes and stepped into the living room. "Oh," she said, stopping for a moment as she stared at the TV. "Dirk Benedict. Cute guy, huh?"

***

Eleven and Max were sitting on the floor in Max's bedroom, talking and listening to music, when they heard that someone knocked on the front door. Max felt her buns clench.

"Oh, man," Max said, standing up and turning off the radio. "It's Lucas. It's time for my bedtime spanking," she said with a wince, biting her lower lip.

"You are afraid?" Eleven said as she rose to her feet, noticing her friend's reaction. "You get whupped a lot. You are not used to it?"

"I don't know about other girls," Max said. "But I can never really get used to spankings. I always get nervous when I am about to get one. I mean, I know that spankings are good for me, sure, and I am glad that mom and Lucas are there to spank me when I need it, but that doesn't change the fact the spankings _hurt_ and my bottom is going to be on fire in a few minutes. I mean, it's a punishment, right? It wouldn't be an effective punishment if I wasn't afraid of it."

Eleven nodded. "I agree. Should we open the door?"

"No need," Max said. "Mom will let him in." she said as she pulled off her pajama bottoms. Then she folded them and placed them on her dresser.

"Why do you do that?" Eleven said.

"Oh, that's just our bedtime spanking routine," Max said with a shrug. Then she opened a drawer and picked up a large wooden hairbrush. "When it's time for a bedtime spanking, I have to wait for Lucas with no pants on. And I have to be holding the hairbrush so I can hand it to him. Couples have their little rituals sometimes, you know?"

"Little rituals," Eleven said, nodding, even though she did not understand it completely. She wondered if she and Mike had any little rituals, and if not, she wondered if they should.

Someone knocked on the bedroom's door. Max took a deep breath and let it out. "All right, here we go," she said and opened the door to find a smiling Lucas on the other side.

"Hi," Lucas said.

"Hi," Max said and gave him a very quick kiss on the lips.

Lucas then saw Eleven and his smiled vanished. "Oh. Hi, El. I didn't know you were here," he said, waving at Eleven.

"Hi," Eleven said, waving back at him.

"Come in," Max said, closing the bedroom's door once Lucas had walked inside. "Mom didn't tell you that El was here?"

"No," Lucas said. "She just asked me about last tuesday, when we, um..."

"When you roasted my butt with the wooden spoon," Max said.

Eleven giggled. "Whap, whap, whap!" she said.

Lucas looked surprised. "She knows?"

"Yeah," Max said. "I told her all about it."

"Max needs a hot bottom, Lucas," Eleven said. "Every day. Because she's Bad Max."

Lucas chuckled. "Bad Max. That's funny, El. It sounds like _Mad_ Max, you know, which is what we used to call her back when we first met her, because she signs her high scores at the Palace Arcade as MADMAX. Right, Max? "

"We _know_, Lucas," Max said with an eyeroll. "That's _why_ she called me Bad Max. It's called a _pun_."

"Oh," Lucas said. "Anyway, you should really sign as BADMAX from now," he said and chuckled again.

"You're so funny," Max said, frowning. "As usual."

"You must talk to Mike," Eleven said to Lucas. "Teach him about whupping."

Lucas lifted his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Eleven has just started getting spanked by Mike," Max said. "But he's not too good at it. We were thinking that you should give him a few tips."

"Oh, sure!" Lucas said with a big smile. "Leave it to me, El. Mike can a learn a lot from a master spanker like me. I've leveled up so much with the spanking ability, and I've mastered the use of several weapons, like the hairbrush Max is holding right now. I always roll 12 damage with the hairbrush. Right, Max?"

"For the millionth time, Lucas, spanking me is not a Dungeons and Dragons campaign," Max said. Then she sighed and turned towards Eleven. "Silly as it sounds, El, your nerdy boyfriend might learn something from _my_ nerdy boyfriend when it comes to delivering a good, solid spanking. Believe me."

"Whoa, did the girl with the most high scores at the Palace just call _me_ 'nerdy'?" Lucas said.

"Shut up or I'll dump your ass," Max said, but smiled despite herself.

Lucas shrugged and returned the smile. "I know."

Eleven smiled. Their friends' relationship had a different feel and dynamic than her own relationship with Mike. They bickered all the time, but she also knew that they cared for each other and enjoyed each other's company. It made her wish that Mike was near, so she could hug him.

"Well, um," Lucas said, rubbing his neck. "If you guys are having a sleepover tonight, we can always reschedule your bedtime spanking for tomorrow, Max."

Max shook her head. "No. I want El to watch. Plus, I hate waiting so long for a spanking. I'd be thinking about it all day tomorrow."

Lucas shrugged. "Ok, then. We'll use the standard recipe tonight. Half and half."

Max turned towards Eleven. "That means half the spanking with his hand and half with the hairbrush."

Lucas sat on the bed. Max stood right in front of him, gave him the hairbrush and put her hands behind her head, standing at attention. Eleven sat on the only chair in the room and watched the proceedings. She hoped that she could learn a little from these 'little rituals' of theirs.

"Voltron?" Lucas said, staring at Max's panties. "Didn't you wear these two days ago?"

"I have two pairs," Max said.

"Oh," Lucas said. Then he reached forward and pulled Max's panties down to her knees, revealing her red patch of curly pubic hair.

"Ok then," Lucas said. "So what did you do this time, Bad Max?"

Max sighed. "I talked back to mom. I did not do as I was told. That kind of stuff."

"Ok, and what did that earn you?" Lucas said.

Max swallowed. Her legs started to squirm a little. "A spanking. Half with your hand, half with the h-hairbrush," Max said, her voice cracking a bit on the word 'hairbrush'. She cleared her throat.

Eleven realized that Max was trying to look strong, but the cracks were starting to show, in more ways than one. The hairbrush must sting plenty, Eleven thought, if even someone like Max was not able to completely hide the fact that it scared her.

"Ok, Bad Max," Lucas said, patting his lap. "Let's spank that freckled butt."

Max stretched herself across his lap and Lucas started fondling her bare bottom.

Eleven giggled. "Pretty freckled butt," she said.

"Adorable, isn't it?" Lucas said and patted Max's bottom.

Max grumbled. "That's nice, guys. I'm very flattered. Now, if you're done with the compliments, can we get this spanking started? It's a school night, you know."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas said, raising his hand to begin. But he froze it in mid-air when the bedroom's door squeaked open.

Through the open door, Susan's head peeked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, kids, but I was thinking of making some chocolate milk for everyone, and I was wondering if someone prefers strawberry."

"I do," said Lucas, his open hand still frozen next to his head, ready to begin the spanking at any moment. "Strawberry for me, please, Ms Hargrove."

"I like chocolate," Eleven said. "Please and thank you."

Max rolled her eyes. "Mom, can't you see that we're busy? I mean, geez, I can't even take my spankings in peace around here."

"Max, don't talk to your mother like that," Lucas said. "Apologize and answer her question, please. Or we can upgrade your half and half to a full hairbrush session."

"Oh, no, no, no, t-that's not necessary," Max said in a hurry. "Uh, I'm sorry, mom. I'll have chocolate milk, too, please."

Susan smiled. "Ok, then. I'll be back later with everyone's milk," she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Geez," Max said. "Maybe we can ask the neighbors to join us, too."

"Should I bring them?" Eleven said. "The neighbors?"

"Oh, no, El," Lucas said. "She was being sarcastic."

"She _knows_ that I was being sarcastic, Lucas," Max said. "Just because she's still catching up on grammar and vocabulary doesn't mean that she's dumb, you know? She was just playing along with what I said."

Eleven chuckled and nodded.

"Oh," Lucas said. "Sorry."

"Now," Max said. "I'm not exactly looking forward to getting spanked, but waiting for it with my butt on display is even worse. So can we please get on with it already?"

"Yes, uh, of course," Lucas said and his hand finally started raining upon Max's bare bottom. Over and over.

Eleven analyzed Lucas's spanking technique. In essence, he was doing the same thing as Hopper and Mike when they whupped her, which was to smack the bottom repeatedly. But Lucas smacked at high speed, which was the opposite of Hopper's technique. Hopper took his time with each smack and instead focused on an explosive delivery, making each smack hurt like the dickens. She wondered which technique was more painful.

And Mike's technique was... nothing. He had no technique. Which was natural, of course, since he'd never spanked anyone before, Eleven knew that. But she also knew that Mike was bright and she felt confident that he could learn to work on her bottom just as efficiently as Lucas was working on Max's bottom at that moment, before her very eyes.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Max through the spanking, squirming over her boyfriend's lap. Her butt had turned pink in what seemed to be a matter of seconds.

*Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!* struck Lucas's hand upon his girlfriend's bottom, again and again, making it bounce and sting.

Sooner than Eleven had expected, the spanking came to a stop. Max kept on crying and whimpering, tears running down her cheeks. A work well done, Eleven thought, and in such a short time.

But then, Eleven saw Lucas reach for the hairbrush, which he'd left by his side, on the bed. Eleven remembered now: Half and half. The spanking was only halfway done! Her mouth hung open as she realized that, well-spanked as Max's butt already looked, it had yet to receive the attentions of the hairbrush. Lucas wasted no time in putting it in action.

*Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!* thundered the powerful strikes. The hard, dry sound of them startled Eleven.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Max cried out, louder than before. She squirmed harder than before, too, Eleven noticed. Moments later, Max was straight-out bawling her eyes out, pausing only to deliver hurried promises of better behavior in a pitiful, blubbering voice, instantly followed by more bawling.

Amazed as she was by the spectacle before her, Eleven then received another surprise, this time from herself: She looked down to discover that, at some point, her hand had slipped into her panties. Eleven couldn't remember consciously instructing her hand to get in there, but there it was, starting its all-too-familiar dance with Eleven's private parts. It was then that Eleven realized that the spanking was turning her on - her hand had simply realized it faster than her brain. She forced herself to pull her hand out of her panties before Lucas should notice, and she wondered about this unexpected revelation. Did this also mean that receiving a spanking would turn her on, too? No, she did not think so. But watching Max kick and howl as her bottom was set ablaze was awfully arousing - this she was now absolutely sure of. She realized that she did not want the spanking to stop, and wished that she was watching it from a more private spot, so she could secretly masturbate as she watched.

The spanking then stopped and Lucas placed the hairbrush back on the bed. Then he helped Max to her feet, rose from the bed himself, and embraced his girlfriend with both arms. Max cried into his shoulder for a few moments, her hands rubbing her red bottom. Lucas comforted her with soft, gentle words. "Shhhh, it's over now," he said. "There, there. You'll try to behave a little better at home, ok?" he said and Max nodded in response, still sniffling and whimpering into the place between his shoulder and his neck.

Eleven was impressed. Hand spankings had been all that Eleven had experienced so far, and hairbrush spankings seemed to be quite more painful. Eleven had understood this beforehand, but watching the hairbrush in action made her respect it even more. And Max's bottom looked of a deeper shade of red than even Hopper's whuppings usually achieved on her own bottom. Eleven was also happy to see the aftermath, which was similar to the aftermath of Hopper's whuppings: A warm embrace, soothing words and some talk about better behavior. She thought that it would be nice if something similar happened after Mike's whuppings, as well.

After a little while, Max's crying dwindled to a soft sniffling and the couple broke their embrace. Max got a tissue from her dresser and wiped her nose with it, her panties still at her knees. And it was then that Susan arrived with three glasses of milk on a tray, two chocolate and one strawberry. She gave Max's a bottom a quick inspection, complimented Lucas on a job well done and left the room.

A minute later, Lucas said goodbye to both of them and left the house. Max lay down on the bed, on her stomach, still rubbing her bare bottom. Eleven sat on the bed, next to her.

"So? What do you think?" Max said, between sniffles. Her face was still flustered and her eyes plainly showed that she'd been crying, but in her smile Eleven could see that she was sincerely happy.

"It was perfect," Eleven said. "Good whupping. Your butt is very red!"

Max chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway, now you know what to expect from the hairbrush."

"Yes," Eleven said. "Thank you."

"No problem. But remember, I get to watch your next whupping!"

Eleven giggled. "Yes. I promise."

"All right, then," Max said. "What should we do now? I'm not sleepy yet."

Eleven gave her a naughty smile. Her hand slipped into her panties again. "Rob Lowe?"

Max snickered. "Sure," she said, rising from the bed. "Rob Lowe." Then she opened a drawer and brought out some magazines. Eleven had already started masturbating, her eyes closed, as she watched the images of Max's spanking in her mind's eye.


	3. The Whuppings on Maple Street - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Max arrive at Mike's home and find that there's more than one spanking about to take place there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the events of Season 3.

"Did you get the feeling that she was acting a little strange?" Max said.

"Who?" Eleven said.

"Nancy, I mean. Just now, when she let us in."

"Yes. A little strange." Eleven agreed, frowning. In fact, Nancy had given Eleven the same weird, cold vibes that she'd sensed from the girl at Scoops Ahoy, a few days before. She wondered if it meant anything at all. Her extrasensory abilities were never easy to decipher.

"Oh, well," Max said with a shrug. "So how about you? You're about to get spanked. Are you nervous?"

Eleven smiled. "A little. It's my first time with hairbrush."

"Such a special occasion for any girl's butt," Max said, snickering.

Max and Eleven were in the Wheelers' basement, waiting for Mike to arrive. Mr. Wheeler, Ms. Wheeler and little Holly were out of town for a couple of days, leaving Mike and his older sister, Nancy, all by themselves. Eleven had earned a spanking that day and she decided that it was the perfect opportunity to try out her new hairbrush.

As she had promised at the sleepover a few days before, Eleven had invited Max to watch her punishment. And so, when the sun had set, they had walked down Maple Street until they reached the Wheelers' house. Mike was not home, but Nancy had let them in and the two of them had walked down to the basement - the usual hangout place for Mike's group of friends.

"Oh, shit," Eleven said, from her seat on one of the basement's sofas. "It will be very stingy, right?"

"Huh?" Max said as she walked along the basement's walls, inspecting everything on the shelves: Books, toys, figurines, cassettes, board games - all sorts of things that Mike and his friends had been leaving there for years. "Oh, yeah. Believe me, it's going to sting very, very much," she said with a chuckle. "Why? Are you having second thoughts? We can still 'lose' the hairbrush and let Mike keep on hand-spanking you, like he's been doing so far."

Eleven shook her head. "No. I need very stingy. I am just a little scared of stingy hairbrush," she said with a giggle. "But it's ok."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it's good that you're scared, because that's part of why it works. You know, El, it's funny that we can still be scared of something like a common hairbrush after fighting actual monsters from the upside-down."

"Yes. Funny," Eleven agreed. "But no more monsters now. We are safe."

"Yeah. And even if those monsters came again, we'd just kick their butt like we did last time. I ain't afraid of no monsters."

The basement's door swung open with a loud creak. In the shadows of the door's threshold, Max and Eleven could see a dark humanoid silhouette. One of its arms seemed to be longer than the other.

Max shrieked. "M-monster! Eleven quick take it out with your crazy powers or do something now NOW!" she said, speaking as quickly as possible as she shook the arm of Eleven, who had stood from her seat.

The dark figure turned the light on in the staircase. It was Dustin.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Dustin?" Max said. "What are you doing here? And what's that you're holding?"

Dustin looked at the large, sturdy, wooden paddle in his hand. Before, the shadows had made it look like a part of his right arm. "This? Oh, it's a paddle." he said with a smile, showing the gap of his missing front teeth. Then he started walking down the stairs, toward the two girls.

Eleven's eyes burst open and her hands hurried to cover her own bottom. She shrieked in the same way that Max had shrieked a moment ago, and spoke just as quickly. "P-paddle? No please it's too big I only want hairbrush please Max it's too big it's too BIG!"

Max arched an eyebrow at Dustin. "Did Mike send you here to paddle Eleven?"

Dustin looked puzzled. He was now standing in front of them. "What? No, I'm not here to paddle Eleven. I'm here to paddle Nancy."

"Nancy?" said both girls in unison.

Dustin smiled again. "Yeah. Awesome, huh?"

"Uh, sure, but why you?" Max said. "I mean, I know her parents are out of town, but doesn't Jonathan spank her? He's her boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Actually, he doesn't spank her," Dustin said. "He doesn't want to. He's too sensitive or something. That's what Steve told me, anyway. And it was Steve who suggested me to Mrs. Wheeler, a week ago. It seems that Nancy had been misbehaving a lot more often lately, and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler just don't have the time or patience to deal with it themselves. So they asked Steve, who used to spank Nancy all the time when they were a couple. But he said no because he doesn't want to get in between Nancy and Jonathan now. So Steve suggested me because he trusts me and we're good buddies and Mrs. Wheeler said yes. Awesome, huh?"

"So you have been spanking Nancy ever since?" Max said.

"Yeah. It's only been a week, but you wouldn't believe how many spankings she's earned in just a week. It's almost like she's possessed or something. It's been a full-time job, but, hey, I'm not complaining!"

"And you whup her with that?" Eleven said, her face still impressed as she pointed at the big paddle.

"Oh, yes!" Dustin said, lifting the paddle high above his head as if it were a sword, and staring at it. "I have the power with this beauty in my hands! It's a two-handed weapon, but I've learned to swing it like Reggie Jackson by now. You can ask Nancy. I always roll twelve damage with every swing!"

"Well, that sounds great," Max said. "For you, I mean. Not so much for Nancy."

Dustin snickered. "You've got that right. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot - Mike asked me to tell you guys that he's running a little late. He's making a quick stop somewhere and then he'll come here."

"Oh," Eleven said.

"All right, then," Dustin said. "I gotta go find Nancy's butt and swing for the fences. See you guys later!"

"You go, Reggie Jackson," Max said.

Eleven gave him two thumbs up and a big smile.

Dustin returned the thumbs up and the smile, showing the gap in his teeth again. Then he walked up the stairs and was gone.

"Who is Reggie Jackson?" Eleven said, dropping back on the sofa.

"Someone who swings for the fences," Max said, dropping herself on a different sofa. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer. What could we do to kill some time? Maybe play one of those board games, or... El? Oh shit, you're doing it again."

Eleven's hand was moving inside her shorts. Her head was tilted a little upwards as it rested on the back of the sofa. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was a little bit open.

"El! Dammit, you can't masturbate here," Max said. "This is your boyfriend's house. He could arrive any minute."

"He is running late," Eleven said, her eyes still closed and her hand still moving. "This is nice way to kill time."

Max sighed. "Oh, I give up. I guess he's not going to arrive for a few more minutes at least, anyway."

"You should kill time, too," Eleven said and giggled.

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to masturbate in someone else's home, thank you very much. Besides, I usually need some inspiration. Like the magazines we use in my room."

"I am inspired now," Eleven said. "I am thinking of the big paddle whupping Nancy's butt."

Max chuckled. "What? You get horny with other people's spankings?"

"Don't you?" said Eleven. Then she gave a soft moan.

Max shrugged. "I, uh, I don't know. I mean, sure, I guess spankings can be kind of exciting when it's not my own butt in the line of fire. But as masturbation material? I don't know, I mean..."

Max's sentence was cut short by the sound of Nancy's paddling, which was beginning upstairs. Even though they were two stories below Nancy's bedroom, the basement's door had been left open and the sound arrived clearly enough. They could even overhear Nancy's cries after each strike of the paddle. Max thought that the door to Nancy's bedroom must have been left open, as well.

"Hmmm..." Eleven said as her hand started moving a little bit faster inside her shorts. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Max felt a tingle. Perhaps she'd felt this way about a spanking before, after all, when it was someone else getting it. But if so, she'd held the sensation back, because it was weird, wasn't it? She tried to convince herself that it was, but the tingle remained. A moment later, the tingle grew. She looked at Eleven, who seemed to be really enjoying herself, giving in to that tingle. Could there be any harm, Max thought, in letting herself be so stupidly carefree as Eleven, for once? Mike was running late, after all...

"Fuck it," Max said. She snapped her shorts open, unzipped them, and stuck her hand inside.

As the two girls masturbated to the sounds of Nancy's paddling, they were unaware of several other spankings starting all along Maple Street. In fact, the entire town of Hawkins seemed riddled with the sounds of spankings that evening. Even for a town where spankings were commonplace, the sheer number of simultaneous punishments was anything but usual.

Bending over the desk in her bedroom and naked from the waist down, a tearful Nancy was just as unaware of such a fact. Her attention was completely directed at the fierce pain on her bottom, as Dustin once more took aim, swung the large paddle with both hands and struck, flattening her round buns on impact.

*WHACK!*

"OOOW!" Nancy cried out. "Please! That's enough!"

"I don't think so," Dustin said with a chuckle. "You're a big girl, Nancy. You can take way more. We've been doing this for days now, so you ought to know. Now stick it up, please. And keep those legs wide open."

Nancy whimpered as she reluctantly stuck her bare bottom upwards and separated her legs further, regaling Dustin with a clear view of her furry privates. She felt her face grow warmer with shame. Even after several days, it was still intensely embarrassing to be spanked by a younger boy. Dustin felt the front of his pants grow tighter as he once again took aim at the young woman's shapely bottom.

*WHACK!*

"OOOW! I'm sorryyy!"

To be continued...


	4. The Whuppings on Maple Street - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mike's house, the spankings and surprises continue. Also, the gang starts putting together the pieces of a supernatural mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the events of Season 3.

"This is weird," Mike said as he walked down Maple Street and toward his house. "In fact, it's almost creepy."

"What is?" Lucas said, walking by his side.

"What do you mean '_what is_'? All of these spankings!" Mike said, gesticulating with both arms, as if he were showing the spankings to Lucas. Ever since they'd walked out of Melvald's General Store, the two of them had been overhearing spankings under way in almost every single house they passed.

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "Well, everybody knows that Hawkins is a town that spanks its young. And its young girls, in particular."

"Of course I know that, but have you ever seen anything like this? It sounds like every single girl in town is getting spanked. I mean, listen, can you hear the girl getting it hard in that house over there? That's Amber Collins, from the seventh grade. She has got to be the best behaved girl in town. She only gets spanked, like, once a month. I know because her mom tells my mom all about it. And it sounds like she's getting a really hard spanking right now."

Lucas shrugged. "So? Maybe tonight is that day of the month you just mentioned."

Mike shook his head. "I guess you may be right. But I really get the feeling that there's something unusual going on. Anyway, we're here."

Mike opened the front door of his house and the two boys stepped inside. They were immediately greeted by the sounds of an ongoing paddling upstairs: *WHACK!* "OOOW! Boo-hoo-hoo!"

"Oh, wow," Lucas said as Mike closed the front door from the inside. "That's Nancy bawling her eyes out upstairs. You said your parents are out of town, right? So that must be Dustin giving it to her."

"In fact, my parents don't spank her anymore, ever since Dustin started doing it," Mike said. "They say that he's just too good at it and he's always available. So he's been saving them a lot of time and grief."

"Makes sense," Lucas said. "Lucky bastard."

"And speaking of spankings, let's go find Eleven. She's probably in the basement."

"Are you sure I can't stay and watch?" Lucas said with a smile, as they made their way down the hall.

"Uh-uh. I told you, this is a real intimate thing for Eleven and me. You've just told me that you've been spanking Max for a while now, but Eleven and I are just getting started. Besides, she's a very shy girl. She wouldn't like to do anything intimate in front of other people."

The door to the basement was wide open. Mike and Lucas walked down the stairs and stared, bewildered, at their girlfriends. The two girls were sitting on the basement's sofas, aggressively masturbating. Their eyes were closed shut, so they didn't see Mike and Lucas arrive. The boys stared, mouths hanging open, at the two girls moaning loudly, their hands moving at top speed inside their shorts, their bodies squirming as they both reached climax at roughly the same time. After climaxing, the girls started to relax and take deep breaths, their eyes still closed and their hands still in their shorts.

"Oooh..." Max said. "I can't believe I just did this."

Eleven giggled. "It's always more fun when we master-bate together."

Lucas turned toward Mike. "A very shy girl, huh? That's what you said?"

When they heard Lucas' voice, both girls sat up straight in a hurry and zipped up their shorts. They stared at the two boys standing only a few steps from them.

"Mike!" Eleven said.

"Oh, shit!" Max said. "When did you...? H-how long have you been standing there?"

Lucas chuckled. "Long enough to enjoy some of the show, Bad Max."

"Eleven?" Mike said. "What are you doing? I mean, uh...."

Eleven giggled. "Killing some time until you come and whup me."

"So you '_enjoyed some of the show_', huh?" Max said, standing up and looking at Lucas. "Well, we have a right to some privacy, you know? You're just a pair of perverted peeping toms, is that it? You little creeps!"

Eleven frowned at Max. She started sensing the 'weird, cold vibes' from her - the exact same thing that she'd felt with Nancy and the girl at Scoops Ahoy. Something strange was happening to Max at that precise moment, Eleven was sure of it.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Max," Lucas said showing his hands in a gesture of peace. "We're sorry, but you guys were doing it right here in Mike's basement with the door wide open. That's not exactly asking for 'privacy', you know? I mean, how were supposed to know that you were jerking off?"

"You're the jerk!" Max said. Then she grabbed a figurine from a nearby shelf and tossed it at the floor, shattering it.

"What the...? Max!" Lucas said. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's possessed," Eleven said. "Like Dustin said. She feels weird and cold."

"Huh?" Lucas said.

"That was the Demogorgon figurine..." Mike said, staring at one of the figurines' broken pieces on the floor. He seemed just as dumbfounded as when he'd arrived.

"Don't worry, buddy," Lucas said, pulling up his sleeve. "Her butt is going to pay for this, right now. Do you have anything around here to spank her with?"

"I have hairbrush, but Mike will whup me with it," Eleven said, drawing her new wooden hairbrush form her purse. "Maybe you can whup with that," she said, pointing her finger at something lying on the floor, on the far side of the room. Lucas followed the direction of the finger to find that she was pointing at Mike's new pair of leather sandals.

"Perfect," Lucas said, as he went to pick up one of the sandals.

"Mike?" Eleven said, standing from the sofa and walking over to him with a shy smile. She handed the hairbrush to him. "Can you whup me now?"

"Huh?" Mike said, looking at the hairbrush as if he didn't know what it was. Then he looked at Eleven. "Uh, now? But... Lucas and Max are here."

"It's ok," Eleven said, as she started to undo her shorts. "Max needs a whupping, too. We can do it together, like a doubled date."

"_What_?" Max said. "What do you mean I need a whupping, too? Keep your advice to yourself, you... you mad-science weirdo! You failed experiment! You..."

"It's ok, Max," Eleven said as she pulled her shorts and panties all the way off. "A whupping will make you not-possessed again. I know because I feel it with my extra-sensory ability. Come on, Mike."

Eleven led Mike to the sofa. When he sat, she stretched herself across his lap. Lucas had returned with the sandal and struggled to get Max over his knee, on the other sofa. He finally managed to do it and then reached around Max's waist to undo her shorts. Max squirmed and cursed at him.

Mike just stared at them, still looking bewildered. Then he realized that Eleven was shaking her bare bottom, right over his lap, as if trying to get his attention.

"Come on, Mike," Eleven said, giving her butt another shake. "Whup!"

"Uh, ok," Mike said, and started spanking her.

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!*

"Ow! Harder! Ow! Ow! That's better! Ow! Ow!" Eleven said.

Lucas had finally managed to pull Max's shorts and panties completely off. He tossed them aside, picked up the leather sandal and started smacking his girlfriend's bare bottom with it.

*SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!*

"OW! You jerk! OW! OW! Let me go! OW! That hurts! OW! OW!" Max said as she squirmed and kicked her legs. Lucas placed one of his legs over hers in order to stop her kicking.

Mike kept on spanking Eleven for a little while, until she asked him to switch to the hairbrush. He picked it up and started whacking her bottom with it for the very first time.

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"OOW! OOW! Shit!" Eleven said, surprised by how much it stung. It was even more painful than she'd imagined.

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"OOW! It hurts! OOW!"

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"OOW! OOW! Boo-hoo-hoo!"

Both girls started bawling her eyes out and quit trying to speak. Their boyfriends kept on spanking them just for a little longer, until their bottoms had turned bright red, and then they let them up at the same time. Now on their feet, the girls bawled and squirmed and rubbed their stinging behinds, oblivious to the fact that they were giving the boys a full-frontal show. Each boy had previously seen their respective girlfriend's bare privates when they had spanked them before, but they had never seen the other girl's privates, so their attention was directed accordingly.

"Um, go stand over there, facing the wall." Lucas eventually said to the girls, pointing at one of the walls. Both girls hurried to comply. "And stop rubbing your butts. Hands behind your heads!"

Mike watched the girls follow the instructions given to them. "Um, what is that for? Are we supposed to tell them to do that after a spanking?"

Lucas shrugged. "Not always. Depends on the circumstances, I guess. But right now, after the way Max just behaved, she definitely deserves some cornertime."

"Cornertime. Ok," Mike said, nodding. "I think I get it."

"What was that all about, anyway?" What Eleven was saying about Max being possessed?" Lucas said.

Mike shrugged. "I don't know. We'll ask her when she stops crying."

"Ok," Lucas said, sitting back and spreading both arms over the back of the sofa. He took a deep breath. "It's just crazy, you know? She has never behaved like that before."

"Maybe it has something to do with the craziness outside," Mike said. "You know, what we were talking about before we got here. All the spankings going on all through town."

"Well, I would say that's impossible," Lucas said. "Then again, we have seen impossible things before. Monsters and such."

"Yeah," Mike said. He worried about it. If this weirdness had anything to do with the upside-down, they needed to get ready for it as soon as possible. Maybe they should at least warn Hopper. But what would they tell him? That they were worried about a wave of spankings coursing through town? No, they definitely needed more evidence before telling him anything. Besides, this still could be nothing but his paranoid imagination. He hoped that it was.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Dustin said as he walked down the basement's staircase. He was surprised to see the two spanked girls facing the wall, their red bare bottoms on display. "Oh, wow. You've been busy too, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "How did it go with Nancy?"

"Same as always," Dustin said, shrugging. He sat on a wooden chair. "I made her butt nice and red and then left her to cry it off on her bed. I just can't believe how quickly she earns spanking after spanking. Her mom says that it wasn't like that before."

"No, it wasn't," Mike said, sitting forward. "She earned lots of spankings, sure, but never so quickly. She's only been like this recently."

"Maybe she got bit by the same bug that bit Max," Lucas said. "The way she was behaving just now? That's not like Max at all."

"Yes," Eleven said between sniffles, still facing the wall. She had managed to get her crying mostly under control. "You are right. It's a bug. A bug from the upside-down."

The three boys turned to look at her.

"What? I was just kidding," Lucas said.

"I knew it," Mike said. "I knew something weird was going on. El, please, tell us about it. You're sensing something with your powers, right?"

Eleven turned around to face them, her hands still on her head. Her face was red and tearful, but serious. "Yes. I sensed it on Max and Nancy and a girl at the mall. They felt weird and cold. They were possessed. I had suspected before, but now I am sure."

"Cold," Mike repeated. "'_He likes it cold_,' that's what Will said, remember? When he was possessed by the Mind Flayer?"

"Yes, that's right," Dustin said, snapping his fingers. "And they had to burn it out of him. By exposing Will to heat."

Eleven nodded. "Yes. Heat. That is why Max is not possessed any more. She got hot whupping."

Hearing this, a sniffling Max turned around as well, to pay better attention.

"So you're saying... that I exorcised the Mind Flayer out of her? With a spanking?" Lucas said. He looked at Max's face and thought that she, indeed, looked normal again.

"I don't know if it's the Mind Flayer," Eleven said. "But yes, you whupped the bug out of her."

"Well, couldn't you guys have just exposed her to heat in some other way?" Dustin said with a chuckle. "I mean, if she was possessed, maybe she didn't deserve the spanking, right?"

Eleven shook her head. "No. It had to be whupping. I can sense it. The bug infects her behavior. Turns her into very naughty girl. Only cure is heat by whupping."

"Oh," Lucas said. "Well, at least she's pretty used to getting spanked, I guess."

"So that means that I've been exorcising Nancy all this time?" Dustin said. "Oh, wow. And the bug keeps biting her. Maybe it's airborne or something."

"We have to find out," Mike said. "This has to be part of a new invasion strategy from the Mind Flayer. We need to find out everything about this bug."

"And we need to tell Hopper," Lucas said.

Eleven nodded. "Yes. All girls in Hawkins are in danger."

"You're right, it seems that the bug has only been biting girls," Mike said. "But why just girls?"

"Because it is looking for me," Eleven said.

"That's right, the Mind Flayer knows that you are a girl," Dustin said. "You are the greatest threat to him, because of your powers. You closed the gate on him last time. He probably released this bug or virus so it could find you and somehow take you out. The entire town must be contaminated."

"Yes," Eleven said. "We must find way to clean town. In mean-time, we must fight the bug with whuppings."

"Well, this is Hawkins," Lucas said. "So I don't think getting people to spank their naughty girls will be any problem. I mean, we don't even have to do anything, people are already doing it."

"We must make sure," Eleven said.

"Eleven's right," Dustin said. "We still don't know what happens to girls who don't get the bug whupped out of them. We've got to find out."

"Yeah, ok," Lucas said.

"Um, Eleven?" Mike said. "I guess you can put your hands down now. And maybe put your clothes back on, too."

Eleven and Max looked down at the same time. They seemed to realize, with a shock, that they were still naked from the waist down and been giving the boys a clear view of their bushes all throughout the conversation. They hurried to cover their pubic areas and look for their discarded shorts and panties. Lucas and Dustin giggled at the sight.

"Ok," Mike said. "Let's get the walkie-talkies and spread out. Some of us need to go tell Hopper. We might also need to talk to someone who knows about viruses."

"Mr. Clarke," Dustin said, referring to their science teacher at Hawkins Middle School. "He might know something about contagions. He's always pretty helpful with all sorts of scientific stuff."

"Perfect," Mike said. "And we need to tell Will. Maybe he can sense the infected people, just as Eleven can. He has some extra-sensory ability, too, after coming back from the upside-down, remember?"

"You're right," Lucas said. "We must test that theory. I'll go get him."

"And I'll go see Mr. Clarke," Dustin said.

"All right. And I will go tell Hopper," Mike said.

"I will go with Mike," Eleven said. She and Max had finished putting their panties and shorts back on and were now busy rubbing their own stinging bottoms, their faces still tearful and sniffling. "And Max will go with Lucas."

"She's right," Dustin said. "The girls should not be left alone, in case the bug bites them again. I'll tell Nancy to come with me."

"Oh," Lucas said. "You mean that they should come with us so we can spank them on the spot if they become possessed again."

"Of course," Dustin said. "And we might not have time for a long spanking, too, so we should all carry something to heat up their bottoms with rather quick. I'll carry my trusty paddle, of course."

"Dad has a couple of painful-looking belts," Mike said. "He whips Nancy with them sometimes. I'll take one and give one to Lucas."

"Excellent," Lucas said.

"Yeah, that's just great," Max said, rolling her eyes. "Now we can walk around town carrying our own instant spankings. I guess you'll want to spank us right there on the street, too."

"If we need to, we'll have to," Lucas said with a shrug.

"We will win," Eleven said, looking at each of her friends' faces. "We always win. Because we are together."

"Yes. You're right, El," Mike said. "We will win this, no matter what it takes."

"Yeah, ok," Max said. "I just wished that '_what it takes_' did not have to include our butts getting roasted every couple of hours. But it looks like it has to."

Eleven smiled. "Sorry, Bad Max. It is bad news for our butts. But your freckled butt is used to whuppings, right? You can take it."

"Oh, sure," Max said in a sarcastic tone of voice, even as she continued rubbing her sore bottom through her shorts. "An experienced, spankable butt. That's what I have."

_To be continued..._


End file.
